In Comparison
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Queen Miranda never intended to replace the original queen. Cedric knows this. However, sometimes he unintentionally makes comparisons between the former queen—his friend—and the current queen—someone he hardly knows.


In Comparison

Summary: Queen Miranda never intended to replace the original queen. Cedric knows this. However, sometimes he unintentionally makes comparisons between the former queen—his friend—and the current queen—someone he hardly knows.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I feel like I overlook Miranda sometimes, though it's certainly not intentional. However, I figured this time would be a good story to let her shine through a bit more, in a way. :) Enjoy!

*Story*

 _Dear Your Majesty,_

 _I won't bother with the formal inquiries of how you are. After all, what's the point? I know quite well how you are… In truth, you are probably much better than the majority of us whom you've left behind. Now don't get me wrong… I'm not still upset about that or anything; I just figure that departure from worldly aching and sorrow must be surreal and even wonderful compared to the hardships one tends to face while remaining a part of this world._

 _Anyway, I digress. I know—you always told me not to be so glum and self-deprecating. I'm trying. It's a work in progress. Truthfully, things have gotten much better for me, just like you predicted._ _ **How**_ _did you know? Why were you always so good at perceiving things before they occurred? I never knew anyone quite like you, and even to this day I still don't._

 _Oh, sure, I've met some interesting people along the way. Some have even made a profound impact on my life. However, you were the first, I'll have you know. No one else took the time to get to know me and encourage me the way you did back in those days. For that I must say thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me._

 _So…where do I begin? Well, let's start with this: I'm sorry. I let you down. You see, I fell into something of a dark hole after you passed. My wretched 'evil' desires that I'd nurtured from a young boy until my early days a sorcerer came back full force once we lost you. No one was here to hold me back or to steer me in the right direction. I spent years searching for methods to garner myself some recognition and respect. Little worked. Most people just looked at me as a nuisance and a bother—Merlin, sometimes even my own_ _ **father**_ _would give me that reproachful stare of his. I can't say I blame them… I had a strange way of going about my quests; I admit it._

 _At any rate, I should have known that I couldn't keep my secret plans at bay for too long. I'd shelved them for a while to focus on a new-found friendship with this persistent little princess who's come to become rather important not only to me but also to our kingdom. She—Sofia—has reminded me immensely of what you taught me: everyone has some good inside, and anyone can do anything. Sofia practically showers me with that knowledge nearly every day. She's so much like you…which is why what I say next is practically painful for me to acknowledge._

 _I'd tried for years to steal her amulet: the Amulet of Avalor. I'm not sure if you knew the full story behind it when it was in the possession of Duchess Matilda, but suffice it to say that it's a rather remarkable and powerful piece of magical jewelry. With it, I could do anything…for a price. As I discovered rather quickly, Sofia's amulet had the ability to curse wrong-doers, even her. If someone committed a bad deed when wearing the amulet, it would cause nothing but trouble for said person. Don't ask me how I know. I'm quite sure you've caught on at this point._

 _Well, I eventually relinquished my plans to take her amulet when I saw how much it was truly hurting her that she could have potentially lost it forever. I'd switched her real one with a false one I had created, and whatever magical powers she'd obtained over the years were not accessible to her anymore. Honestly, Your Majesty, it was as if I'd watched a small piece of her just vanish or wither away. I couldn't take it. Guilt plagued me…so I gave it back and vowed not to try to steal it anymore. It's not worth losing the only friend I ever had…present company excluded, of course…so to speak._

 _Regardless, Sofia discovered that I had originally intended to take over her kingdom. I was forced to admit it, and I actually did try…and failed miserably. I couldn't do it. Just one look at me with those hurt-filled eyes sent chills down my spine. I imagined it would have been the same had_ _ **you**_ _ever seen me in that state. Forget humiliating; it was downright heartbreaking. And you know I'm not one to necessarily wear my heart on my sleeve. I do tend to push people away, and I feel as though I've had very good reasons to. But I couldn't push Sofia away, not when I'd already lost someone who was so much like her…_

 _ **Well**_ _…anyway, things ended up being all right. King Roland and I had a heart-to-heart, sort of, and we came to an understanding. To make a long story short, things have become much better between us and for me in general. I have Sofia to thank for that. And I suppose I also could thank her mother, Queen Miranda…_

 _Oh, Your Majesty, you two are so much alike and yet so different at the same time. Physical appearances aside, which obviously differ, your personalities are so different, in my opinion… You were a warm and open spirit, always catering to people and aiding them when you could; you were more approachable—for me, anyway. While Queen Miranda is a very kind woman, I sense something of a distance between us. I don't think she cared much for me when I first met her… I can't say the feeling wasn't mutual. It's hard to like someone who steps into your friend's shoes._

 _That's not to say that I feel as though she has taken your place. No one ever could, and no one ever will. You ran this kingdom with a gentle hand, and you relied on compassion and understanding. Queen Miranda is a bit firmer and far more no-nonsense, though I won't say she's unfair. She's quite fair. Otherwise, I'd likely still be incarcerated (again, a lot happened during that dark day…). I suppose it's her tough spirit from being a villager and having to do everything for herself, thereby making her a very strong personality. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's it, now that I think about it._

 _You were more introverted, like me. She's more extroverted and willing to step up and assist King Roland on a daily basis. You were a bit more interested in sneaking away from the royal life to enjoy some time alone by your water—alone with your thoughts. She prefers the company of not only her family but also the other villagers and the staff. You and I were friends. I can honestly say that aside from the basics, I know little to nothing about Queen Miranda. I suppose it's as much my fault as it is—no, that's a harsh statement. I can practically feel your pointed look boring down on me right now. …_

 _We just haven't taken the time to get to know each other yet. Perhaps in the future I can rectify this problem. Maybe if she gets to know me a bit more, she'll understand my personality more, and then I can do the same for her._

 _In comparison, my friend, you two are very little alike. While both kind people, you're still so different. She's not your replacement, for no one can ever replace you. In fact, she's said so herself. She had to inform Princess Amber and Prince James of that, which I think helped them. It must have been hard to see some other woman stepping into the role of step-mother for them, yet they've taken to her quite well. I admire her for that; she keeps your spirit and memory alive in that way. For that, I owe her a thank you._

 _All that aside, you were truly one of a kind. You were original, unique, and genuine. I miss our talks. I miss the confidence I felt empowered with when I was around you. I have a newfound confidence, though I feel deep inside that it's different somehow. I won't despair over it though. There's no need. While one day may seem impossible to filter through, the promise that tomorrow is always within reach is impossible to overlook. I admire tomorrow. It gives me hope._

 _Well, I've rambled enough. I guess I just needed to get these thoughts down on paper, even if you don't see them. Still…I sort of feel as though you have. Thank you for all you did for me, and thank you for being who you were, and who you still are through your children. I can't wait to see if Princess Amber grows to be more like you when she grows up. She certainly took after you in appearance; time will tell if she'll have your nature. Even if she doesn't, I know you're never truly gone. You, like so many before you, are kept alive through memories and stories. Don't worry, my friend. You'll never be forgotten._

 _Sincerely, Your Friend…_

 _Cedric_

Cedric stretched and sighed as he dropped his quill into the pot of ink. He looked over the letter he'd just written to his friend, Roland's first wife. He pondered over what he'd said to her. She and Miranda really were different. Not opposites by any means—just…different. It was hard to explain.

He yawned and shook his head a few times, tiredness filling him once again. It was well after midnight by this point, if the shrinking candle was any indication. He stood and folded the letter before pressing a seal to it. Obviously he couldn't exactly send it to anyone, but it made him feel better to pretend he could.

He trudged up the stairs toward the top of his tower and leaned over slightly, grabbing an olive-colored book with a gold bookmark sticking from the top. He pressed a small button on the front and opened it, revealing a hollowed out center with numerous other written yet unsent letters from the past, dating back several years at this point. With a sad smile, he put the new one on top and shut the book yet again, clicking the lock in place, before shelving it in its proper spot.

Cedric turned and looked out the window at the risen moon. It was full and bright, illuminating the dark kingdom below. A light in the darkness…was there a more appropriate analogy? "Hmm…good night, Your Majesty…"

The end


End file.
